marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cdog23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CPU page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 01:10, 2011 October 20 DUDE?!!?!??!Prince ' Retreat! ' 03:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'd like your opinion on an important matter. While making pages for attacks, should I put similar moves together on the same page (Ex. Shoryuken, Shin Shoryuken, Shoryureppa) or seperate them. And if I do combine them, should I list them under Special Moves and Hyper combos. I was also planning on deleting the super moves page and move everything over to hyper combos. What is your opinion on these ideas? Casvic 04:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you could, but I don't really see the point unless you really go into some great detail on each of them. Fretless94 01:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok I need your opinion on something, should we allow the "Oddball Characters" or the TvC moves on the Frank West page, cause I think they are inappropriate. Casvic 03:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the help Dude, stop creating over 9000 small pages in a row: put some content in them -> -- 01:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat Steampunksniper 19:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) does photos were from a leak strategy guide for ultimate, the quality isnt really good but i put them up so people could have an idea what they were and begane to write them in with proof of their nature Steampunksniper 03:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) it wasent me, i saw it online when i was searching for gameplay to look for special conversations. Steampunksniper 03:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok here's another question for everyone. Most of us are working on the new pages for Special attacks and Hyper combos. Should we also make pages for Assist attacks (like Morrigan's Dark Harmonizer) and command normals (like Dormammu's Flame Carpet) what do you guys think? Casvic 03:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I got the costumes here. http://www.global-trance.com/ultimate/ Fretless94 04:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) So far the vote is tied 2 to 2, also I forgot to mention, feel free to add Level 1 categories again. Casvic 04:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) For the Command Normals and Assist attacks pages. 2 votes againts and 2 votes in favor. Casvic 04:38, November 14, 2011 (UTC) a question, what are my responsibilities and powers as a chat moderator Steampunksniper 00:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Got a question for you guys? In regards to the List of Moves pages. what kind of format to you think i should set up? The new game's move lists include their command normals, so i was going to add those to the page. Also, should I even both to include the Simple Input, or the followup moves since we're making pages for the moves. If you have any questions please ask. Casvic 15:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Steampunksniper 17:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC)did you get my freind request wanna chat Steampunksniper 19:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh my apologies for the late response. So regarding your comment. If it hasn't happened yet I really don't mind at all. Honestly its something for me not to decide. But if you contribute well and maintain order then we shouldn't have no problems. Any other questions please let me know. with your last comment were u talking to me Steampunksniper 21:42, November 18, 2011 (UTC) how does it feel to be an admin Steampunksniper 23:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) what's with the woman? anyways, i think there are better options for a background, but it's better then nothing and i couldn't settle on a background so I'm glad someone did something cause i couldn't make up my mind. Casvic 00:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen what XIII-DARKNESS did to the UMvC3 page? Should we let it stay or undo it? I say we should undo it but I'm trying not to be a dictator here, so I'll looking for a vote of 3 votes to leave it or not. Casvic 15:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) i need your help with something, my bro used my account to make a edit on the SEGA wiki and now its on as one of my fav wikis. I dont wanna get emails from that wiki, i want to know if i could remove it and not get emails from that wiki (thanks please right back ) Steampunksniper 00:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks its so simple but i kinda overiacted becouse i already get so many emails from this wikia as it is and i even dont like sega that much Steampunksniper 00:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay.Sorry.I didn't know about that. wanna chat Steampunksniper 23:59, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I am the walrus coo coo cachoo Steampunksniper 22:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok got another question for you guys. Reguarding the character categories for gameplay styles (Brute, Rushdown, Zoning) Should we leave these pages here or get rid of them, and if we leave them, which categories should we keep? I think some of them should go, I'd like to keep the roles that are real, but it's up to you guys too. Opinions, ideas? Casvic 01:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Here are some style cateogories we can use. *Rushdown *Zoning *Cross-Up *Damage Dealer *Battery *Hard Hitter *Shotokan *Glass Cannon What do you guys think? Any questions on any of these categories? Casvic 03:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you talking about picking a character we want in the game (like Venom or Megaman) and making a full movelist, alt colors, quotes, specials and hypers for that character? Or make up a completely original character? Casvic 00:05, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think original characters would serve any perpose, but making a character wish list might inspire capcom a bit. Casvic 04:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have a question, some of the characters pages are named by the character's full name, and some are only the character's first name. I want to make the pages the same, so what is your vote? First Name only, or Full Name? Casvic 22:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: DLC Move List I was talking about his blogs W13opa fan 01:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) What are you doing? every attack page i go to that you editted is mangled? check the page before you leave yo, did u know they are making a percy jackson 2 if u want i could send u a link Steampunksniper 00:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) http://teaser-trailer.com/percy-jackson-2-movie/ Steampunksniper 22:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC)